You're an Addiction
by Catori Abbott
Summary: Reupload, had some problems with it...Anyway, I suck at summaries. ColexOC
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the school, ignoring the talks of the girls near the doors to the outside.

"Cole St. Clair-" "Missing" were some things I heard.

But I didn't like Cole. Lead singer, bad type. He was notorious for sleeping with half of New York.

Why should I like him?

Needless to say, I wasn't the friendly type.

I had about 15 friends, all on the computer. Living in my little social network.

Why bother with real people? You can't block them when they annoy you.

It's not that I'm a geek; an ugly girl with braces and glasses who reads and wears a retainer.

No, I'm actually NOT hideous. Despite what CERTAIN people would tell you. I just... I'm just socially awkward.

I walked to my car, a Mini Cooper I had gotten for my birthday. It was blue.

I grinned, and slid into the driver's seat after throwing my book-bag in the back seat.

I turned on the radio, and pulled out of the school driveway.

I almost ran into a car that was being driven by a guy with dark black hair and almost yellow eyes.

Wait... He had yellow eyes? That was unnatural.

He gave an apologetic wave that I saw. His window was open anyway.

I shook my head slightly, and waved it off then I drove home.

"Mum! I'm home!" I called as I threw my book bag onto the couch.

No answer. Go figure. "Nice talking to you!" I call sarcastically.

Moments later, my mum walks out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands. She was in a robe, and her hair was a mess. "Sorry Lexi. Late night." She apologized tiredly.

"Kay." I say in an attempt to end any possible conversations.

My mum was an editor, for both films and books. So... Late nights were normal.

Trying not to sound too bitter, I made a comment. "Sorry, I'm a bit bitter... My day sucked." I say. Which wasn't a lie. I always have bad days.

My mum gave a slight smile. One full of pity. I sighed and walked to my room.

I know, call me mean. Call me rude for being a bitch to my own mother.

But I couldn't just be happy with her. Since the age of 7 I had been making my own meals and doing my own laundry.

I didn't have easy years. But I guess I shouldn't complain.

At least she has a job. At least she put a roof over my head. But I was still bitter.

Why wouldn't I be?

My feet lead me to my faithful PC, and I sat in my chair cross-legged.

"Hi guys!" I typed into a message. "Heyyy" said my friend Lily, username Unicornfluff. She was crazy.

"Hello!" Said Ysabel, Potternerd; Ysabel was very smart and she was from England. "Did you hear about Cole St. Clair's disappearance?" Ysabel asked us.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"o: I love him. I wish he'd show up..." Lily said.

I laughed, "Lol, what? He's just a singer." I told her.

"Just a singer? Lexi, he's a god." Lily said.

I laughed again. "Oh Lily, he is just a singer." Ysabel said.

"D: I hoped you'd side with me my British twin!" Lily said. "But you! :| Twin Lexi! You can't NOT love him!" She said.

I laughed, "Because. I just don't love guys that sleep around." I reply.

"Yesh! Lexi, you're SO right. Man whores are NOT to be loved!" Ysabel said.

I laughed out loud. "I love you Ysa!" I joke.

":D " She replied.

"You guys are mean :(" Said Lily.

"Aww! But we love you!" I tell her.

"*hugs*" Ysabel comments.

"Fine... I still wuv you!" Lily said.


	2. Chapter 2

And that's how our conversations went. Cole St. Clair was a running topic, but I didn't have much to add.

So I feigned being tired and told them I was going to sleep.

"G'night twineh!" Said Lily.

"Nightty night!" I said.

"Goodnight bestie~" Ysabel said.

I logged out of my account, and crawled into bed. It was 11 at night... so... yeah.

I had the strangest dream that night. I was walking around in an empty city, no one was there.

Not even a stray dog.

There was a lot of the normal city trash.

I turned a corner into an alley, and heard a snarling behind me.

I turned quickly and saw a wolf. But the wolf's figure was flashing.

Sometimes human... With brown hair and green eyes.

The eyes stayed when he turned into a wolf... I noticed him. Cole St. Clair.

He walked, or crawled... Towards me.

He seemed to be struggling, when he finally lunged at me.

I screamed, jumping backwards.

He landed were I was just standing.

Then he fell over, a human in clothes two sizes to big for him.

Not famous looking like I always saw him.

I didn't see his face again... And I woke up.

"Lexi? You screamed. Are you okay?" My mum asked as she looked down at my worriedly.

I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat. "Fine..."

I almost croaked out. My mum frowned, clearly not believing my answer.

But she didn't say anything.

"Okay... Well... I need you to deliver this paper to Samuel Roth..." She said, handing me a little box.

"It's for his father, but he's supposedly out of state..." She says. I nodded, of course she'd send me to run errands.

After a while, I get all dressed and clean and stuff.

I jump into my car, and start driving.

I'm on the road, it's a pretty empty road.

Not many cars.

Then, a car came speeding towards me, and crashed into my car.

My head slammed against the steering wheel, and I felt blood streaming down my face.

My wrist bends in a strange way, and I'm lightheaded.

I'm not even trying to move.

Why am I not crying, screaming?

I'm very sure that my wrist is broken...

Maybe It's shock?

I hear the door to the driver's side open, and a curse.

"Shit! Shit!" A guy's voice curses.

Then I hear the sound of a phone being used.

"I just got into a car accident." The guy's voice said. "Yeah... Your car's totaled. But the issue is, there's a girl... I literally ran over her car. I don't know!" He says. "Um... Blonde, teenager..." He says. He's probably describing me. "I don't know!" He says again. Then I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm woken up by voices. "You can't take her to a hospital!" Say's a girl's voice. "But wh-" starts a guy's voice. "Because; they'll ask who crashed into her car. What if she saw him?" the girl's voice says. "And I'm supposed to be missing." Says a voice.

I open my eyes slightly, and glance at the people in the room. I'm in a messy room... Papers are all over the floor, and stuff like that. "She's awake." Says a voice.

I glance at the person who is "supposed to be missing" and almost pass out again.

It's Cole St. Clair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." Says a girl I recognize as Grace Brisbane.

She hangs out with... that Rachel girl. And... What's-her-name.

I just blink in reply. I'm very dizzy...

"Sorry that... He crashed into your car."Says Grace, trying to carry on conversation.

"Yeah..." Cole mumbles.

"Um... We aren't kidnappers by the way. Cole came here on hi-" She starts.

"It's fine... I won't tell anyone." I promise. I sit up on the bed.

"Well, I totaled both of our cars. Not that I'm really sorry. Your car sucked anyway." Cole says.

I blink, "You're pleasant to talk to." I grumble sarcastically.

"Of course I am." Cole says.

"You promise not to tell anyone that Cole's here?" Grace asked.

"I won't tell anyone..." I promise.

The boy with black hair remains silent, and Grace visibly relaxes.

Cole doesn't change. Maybe he wasn't even worried.

Grace and Sam left, leaving me with Cole...

"You owe me a new car." I told him, trying to get up.

But I promptly fell down, and the room was spinning.

"I don't suggest trying to stand by the way." He said.

I would have made a sarcastic remark, but found it difficult.

With everything spinning and all. After a few attempts at trying to stand up, I gave up. It didn't work. I just fell down again.

"I didn't think you lost that much blood." He said, maybe to himself.

"Apparently I did..." I mumbled.

To my dismay, my voice sounded weak.

He finally got off his ass and helped me up.

"What a gentleman." I grumbled to myself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I just fall back and stare at the ceiling.

Grace comes back, "Sam will take you home if you want. Help explain why your car's totaled..." She suggested.

"And explain why I was at a stranger's house..." I mumbled.

Grace smiled sympathetically.

* * *

In no time, I was sitting in a car and driving home.

"Sorry... We'll get you the money for your car." Sam said. He was the guy that almost crashed into me at the school.

"It's fine..." I mumbled, looking out the window.

I had a band-aid on my head...My wrist was all wrapped up, but it still hurt worse then my head...

He pulled into my driveway, and I remembered the paper things I was supposed to give him. In my car...

"Um, I was supposed to be delivering something to you're dad. Beck? But I was kinda crashed into." I told him.

"Oh... Was it important?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. Possibly." I said, opening the door and getting out. "Thanks for the ride!" I called as I opened my door and walked inside.

"Where have you been?" My mum demanded as soon as I walked inside.

"I just got into a car wreck." I grumbled.

"WHEN!" My mum screamed, pulling me to her car.

I winced and cried out as her hand wrapped around my injured wrist.

"What happened?" She demanded, opening the passenger door.

I slid inside of the Toyota. "I was running your errand when a car crashed into mine. I must've passed out and they helped me and drove me home." I explained.

I can't believe how my mum responded. "YOU LET STRANGERS HELP YOU?" She exploded.

I winced at the volume of her voice. "It was better then being unconsciousness in a car on the road." I mumble, feeling lightheaded from the pain in my wrist.

She didn't say anything the rest of the time as we drive to the hospital.

* * *

Hours later, my wrist is all wrapped up.

"Just a bad sprain." Said the doctor.

My mum didn't say anything to me. Which was fine. I didn't want to talk to her.

It wasn't until we were sitting in the car when she finally spoke.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"I'll order pizza then." She decided.

I nodded, staring out the window. This was a terrible weekend.

When I got home, I typed with one hand...

"Hi guys." I typed

"Hi twinnnnnnn!" Said Lily.

"Hi Lexi~" Ysabel added.

"I got into a car accident today :(" I told them.

"NOOOOOO WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGhT!" Lily asked.

"SISSY? WHY? HOWWWWWW?" Ysabel commanded.

"Just a sprained wrist..." I told them.

"D:" Ysabel commented.

"NUUU GET BETTEr!" Lily demanded.

"Okay..." I said, "I actually gotta go. I'm like... Tired." I said.

"Okay! Night night!" Ysabel said.

"LOVE YOU! SLEEP TIGHT!" Lily said,

"Fucking caps lock." She then added.

"Lol, love you guys! Night!" I said, logging out and crashing onto my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

Look guys, I PROMISE everything will get better. It just starts slow xD


	4. Chapter 4

The next school day, Grace stopped me in the hall.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday." She says.

"You've already apologized. It's fine." I told her.

"But I feel really bad. Cole should watch out more often." She said, sounding ticked.

"It's really fine." I said, pulling my backpack up higher on my arm.

"Oh... You're wrist. Is it broken?" She asked.

"Just sprained. I actually really have to get to class." I said, changing the subject.

She held my gaze for a full minute before speaking. "Okay. Bye then." And she rushed off into the morning, school hall traffic.

Everything in school was hard when my wrist was sprained.

And I was a nobody, so no one was going to help me. Not a single friend in school.

In lunch, I messaged Ysa and Lily.

And we talked until I had to go to gym.

Oh how my gym teacher was happy to hear I had a sprained wrist. He nodded, and walked off grumbling about something after I told him.

Finally, at the end of school, I waited outside for my mum.

My car was totaled, and there was no way I'd get a new one soon.

But something unsuspected happened.

Isabel Culpeper walked up to me. "Hey. I heard your car got totaled. And you sprained you wrist in the process. I'm not normally a giving person, but I can drive you home if you want." She said boredly. But maybe she was asking because she wanted someone to talk to?

Reluctantly, I texted my mom saying a friend was driving me home.

Her reply: "K" What a loving mother.

Even my cat knows I don't have any friends.

"Totally not a psycho killer." I added.

"K" was the reply. God, mother's...

I held my backpack in my lap as we drove.

I gave directions a few times, but that was about it.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"Heard of Cole St. Clair's disappearance?" she asked.

Then it hits me.

Her dad is a cop.

They figured out about who crashed my car.

They want information about Cole.

I try to look nonchalant, casual, but I feel my heart beat quicken.

"I've heard of it. But how could a famous person like him just disappear off the face of the earth?" I counter with a question.

That was my way of staying out of trouble.

When I was in 4th grade, I accidentally killed the class pet.

A fish named Scales. I hadn't meant to.

I just feed him too much fish food.

He had looked hungry.

And don't ask why I thought a fish looked hungry. He just did.

They assigned me to feed Scales, and I fed him a pinch.

He ate it. Then, he looked like he was hungry. So I dumped more into the tank.

Needless to say, he ate the rest.

The next morning, a fellow student screamed and started crying.

They all pointed fingers at me, since I was the last to take care of him.

I just asked questions, LOT'S of questions.

Eventually they gave up, and I never got into trouble.

But I was guilty. I had killed Scales!

"That's the issue."She said, turning a corner, "It's highly improbable that he ran away on his own. The police, and most of the world, thinks he had help." She said, pointing a glance at me.

My hands clenched my backpack, knuckles turning white.

I flexed my hands, and avoided her eyes. "Well then. It must be someone he knew." I suggested.

"His band-mate went missing too. Victor." She added.

"Maybe they helped each other?" I asked, watching trees fly by outside.

After a length of silence, she turned into my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, opening the door.

"If you were the outside help, you can tell me. Even if you just saw him somewhere." She said, opening her window.

I turned to face her, "I don't even know him. Please stop accusing me." I said, running inside.

I closed the door, and pulled the living room curtains closed.

My heart was beating fast, and my head was throbbing. That had been terrifying.

Seconds later, I decided I was going to talk to Grace tomorrow. But not at school. I'd talk to her somewhere more private. She needs to know about the police, and their suspicions.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully she was waiting for me.

"Lexi... They know some-" She started.

I shot her a look indicating it wasn't the time.

"How about you come over later, Grace? We can work on that history paper we were assigned yesterday." I suggested.

She got the hint. "Sure. I'll be over at 4. Cya then." And she walked off.

I shook off the feeling I was being watched, but I felt it all day. I was used to being left alone, solitary.

But people kept talking to me.

"How did you get in the car accident?"

"Did you cause it?"

"Did anyone die in the crash?"

God. I hate people sometimes.

School-work went slowly... Slower then normal. And that was torture.

I struggled though math, history, sat through gym, and barley ate in lunch. Too nervous...

Finally, at the end of the day, Isabel stopped me again.

"Look. I'm not trying to push you into telling me anything, but if you do know anything, just tell me. You won't get into any trouble." She insisted.

"I don't even know Cole's date of birth." I snapped at her.

She was silent for a minute. Then, she opened her mouth to speak.

"My ride's here." I said, and I ran to the car.

4:00. An hour after Isabel's second interrogation.

Grace's car pulled up 15 minutes later. She knocked on the door, and I answered it.

"Lexi. Hi..." She said.

"Come in." I said, moving out of the way.

She walked in, almost nervously. "I'm not a killer." I assured in a sarcastic way.

"I never said you were..." She replied.

I walked to my room, gesturing for her to follow.

"Isabel keeps interrogating me." I told Grace.

She nodded, "Me too. I keep telling her that I don't know anything about Cole. But she won't believe me..." Grace added.

"Why is Cole living in Sam's house anyway?" I asked her suspiciously.

She was silent for a full minute before she finally replied, "It's a long story." She said.

"I have time." I told her. The look she gave me was almost pleading, begging silently for me to not listen. But I had to know.

Grace took a breath, "Sam, Beck, and everyone who lives there is infected with a disease." She said.

"Go on." I urge.

"And... Every winter, they turn into wolves." She winces as if awaiting my accusations of lies.

"Sounds pretty far-fetched..." I admitted.

"I know. But it's true. Believe it if you want." She said.

"I need proof." I said.

"I hoped you wouldn't say that..." She said.

"You do know it's November, right? Sam should be a wolf if your story's true." I told her.

"Yeah. I know. But... He's staying inside. We sorta... cured him." She said timidly.

"Then why don't you cure the rest of them?" I asked.

"Because... It's hard to catch them." She said.

I blinked, "Are they actual wolves? Like... With the brain of a wolf?" I asked.

"From what I understand, they don't retain human knowledge well. They have the instincts, and mind of a real wolf." She explained

. I nodded, but didn't exactly comprehend what she was telling me. It sounded pretty wild.

"So you're telling me, that people turn into wolves during the winter. You have a cure, but can't cure them because you can't catch them. And your boyfriend has the disease, but you cured him of it. Worst. Lie. Ever." I told her, arms crossed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe it..." She muttered.

"I want proof." I said again.

Grace looked pained for a minute, "I'll try to get you proof. Mind coming with me?" She asked, standing up.

"We can't. They're probably watching us, the cops. And if they see us go to Sam's house, they'll barge in and see Cole. Then we'll all be arrested." I said matter-of-factly.

Considering that, she nodded. "That's a good reply..." She said. "Then... I'll meet you next Sunday. You know the place." And with that, she got up and walked out my door.

I know I couldn't tell anyone about this, not even Lily and Ysabel...


	6. Chapter 6

We waited a week before we met up at Sam's house. I go directly after school, and Grace goes home after a casual date with Sam. Which means I have a full three hours alone with the ever-famous, Cole St. Clair.

So, it was time to go.

I packed my science book into my backpack, and walked out of the school.

My mum had gotten me a new car a few days ago, so I could run more errands for her.

I drove in my new convertible car. The top was down, letting the crisp Autumn wind blow my hair around. I slowed down, and pulled into the driveway. Knocking on the door, I glance around. The house it practically enveloped in the woods.

"Hi." Cole says as he opens the door.

It's 3:30, and he looks like he just woke up. "Did you just wake up or something?" I asked, walking inside without consent.

"Yep." He replied.

"Then why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, keeping my eyes away from him. Because, God, he was sexy.

"I sleep naked." He said calmly.

"To much information." I said, "Somewhere I can do my homework while I wait for an explanation?" I asked him.

"Living room." He said, pointing.

"K." I replied. I walked to the couch and plopped down cross-legged with my backpack. I pulled out my science book, turned to page 405, and stared at the problem for a minute. It made no sense.

I facepalmed, "I should have payed attention in class..." I muttered, tapping my pencil on my leg.

I noticed Cole walking in, and turning the TV on.

We sat in silence for a while, the only sounds coming from the TV. "You haven't written anything in 20 minutes. Need help?" He asked.

I almost laughed, him, help? "Sure." I said, "It makes zero sense though." I said, handing him the book as he sat down next to me.

He laughed harshly, "You really are dumb." He said.

I gaped at him, "I am not!" I replied shrilly.

"If you don't understand this, you are." He taunted.

"It's not my fault my science teacher has a lisp!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring.

"Fine," He shook his head with a smirk, "this is what you do." And he explained everything I didn't know.

After half an hour, I understood it better then I used to. Still not entirely.

"Then you can do the last two." He said.

"Um... K..." I said, looking at the problem. It was something about chemistry. Formulas, stuff like that.

After a few minutes of staring, he sighed and took my pencil.

He wrote out the answer, then answered the last question. "You really suck at this." He said.

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

Still about two hours left with him.

"Thanks for the help anyway." I said, putting my book and notebook away.

I pushed it against a wall, out of the way. We watched TV for a few minutes, then I decided I was bored.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" I finally asked.

He glanced at me with a blank expression. "Sure, why not?" He decided.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He replied.

I smirked deviously, "I dare you to mess up Sam's room." I said.

He grinned, "Great, an excuse to tick him off." He said. He got up, and walked off.

I followed, to see if he was actually going to go through with the dare.

He walked into a room, and grinned at me. Then, flipped the mattress off the bed.

I laughed, and he walked over to a drawer and pulled everything out.

After a while, his room was in ruins.

"He's gonna be ticked." I laughed.

"Well duh, that's what I try for." He said with a smirk.

We walked back to living room, "Truth or dare?" He asked me.

Should I trust him and say dare? Who's to say I won't end up hanging from my ankles off of a helicopter?

"Truth, I don't trust you." I finally decided.

"Then maybe you are smart." He said with a smirk, "Is it true, you actually care if the cops find me?" He asked.

"No, I don't care. It would end the talk of you being missing." I said with a cold smile. He shrugged like he expected it.


	7. Chapter 7

I moved into a better position. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to..." I thought about it for a second, then decided with a smirk, "kiss me. It _would _be an amazing opportunity for you."

"On the contrary, it would be an amazing opportunity for _you._" I rolled my eyes, "Are you gonna do it or what?"

"Oh, so you want it that bad, huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're so arrogant."

"I think the correct term is sexy." He replied with a cocky grin.

I didn't have time to make a retort, because he leaned in and kissed me.

I can honestly say, my heart skipped a beat.

Just as I was getting into it, he pulled away.

"Bet you enjoyed that." He said with a smirk.

I suppressed the urge to smack the smirk off his face. "Honestly, kissing anything, or anyone, would have been better." I lied convincingly.

He shot me a cocky grin, "Sure. Nice acting." He said, "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said.

He grinned, "I dare you to drink a bottle of hot-sauce." He said.

What a dare.

I laughed softly, "Fine, where's the bottle?"

He got up, and I followed him, to the kitchen. Cole pulled a full bottle of hot sauce from the fridge, and tossed it to me. I caught it awkwardly, "Nice catch." He joked. I gave him a "you-think?" look.

I opened the cap, and stared at it for a minute.

"Too scared?" He taunted.

"Of course not." I replied, working up my will power.

Finally, I emptied it into my mouth.

It burned like Hell. I coughed, and ran to the sink. I tried to drink water, like a retard.

Cole was obviously laughing. "Here, let me help you with that." He said, grabbing the pull-out faucet and spraying me with it.

Gaping at him, I sputtered out, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can." He replied with a grin.

"Just like I can do this." I said as I grabbed the pull-out faucet from his hands and turned it on him.

I laughed since he was soaking wet now.

"Turn my own weapon against me?" He joked, shaking some of the water out of his hair.

"Duh." I replied with a devious smirk.

"We're home!" I heard Grace call.

I shoved the pull-out faucet into Cole's hands. "I'm blaming you." I told him with a fake, girlish smile.

He shot me a fake glare and Grace and Sam walked gasped as they saw the water. "What. Did. You. Two. Do?" Sam asked in a forced calm voice.

"Cole sprayed me with water." I said.

"And she sprayed me back." He countered.

"You started it!" I said, arguing like a little girl.

"So? You responded!" He insisted.

"Who wouldn't respond after being sprayed with water?" I asked.

Neither of us could keep arguing, because Grace had stepped between us. "You two are going to clean this up." She said.

"Bu-" I tried.

"No. You can get your answers AFTER this is cleaned." She said.

"You can't order me-" Cole tried.

"Yes I can. Or I can tell the press where you are." She threatened.

He glared at her, "Fine." He finally said.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I said.

"Get to work." Grace said, walking out of the room.

I pulled my hair back into a messy pony-tail, so I could see what I was doing. If I hurried, I could get my answers and go home sooner.

God, Grace was like a mother. I put my hand out, "Rag?" I asked.

Cole grumbled something about cleaning, and handed me one. This was gonna take a long time.

Maybe an hour or two later, the water was cleaned up. My clothes were still pretty soaked though. I mean, sitting in the water while cleaning it up didn't do much. I stood up, and squeezed the edge of my shirt out. "Well, that was long and boring." I grumbled.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Grace walked in, and stood at the door. "Cleaned everything up?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I sorta need something to wear, you know?" I said.

Grace just seemed to notice this. "Oh, Cole will lend you clothes." She said.

I glared at her, "Don't you have any?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I actually have a house to live at, you know." She said with a playful smile.

"Of course..." I mumbled.

"Do I have to?" Cole asked, whining like a 5 year old.

"Yes." She said sternly.

"When did you become my mother?" He asked sarcastically, walking away.

Cole came back a few minute later and dropped a tee-shirt into my hands. "You'll never fit into any of my jeans." He said.

"I guessed that." I replied.

I walked to the bathroom, but Grace stopped me. "What is with the hostility?" She asked.

"I'm hostile and unfriendly. What do you expect me to be?" I asked.

She sighed, trying to find the words. "He's a jackass. Sorry for the problems." She finally decided, walking off.

I walked to the bathroom and pulled the tee-shirt on, balling my soaked one up.

He had given me the biggest shirt ever.


	8. Chapter 8

My jeans were still soaked. And obviously I had to wear them. I walked to the living room and sat on the recliner.

"And I thought you'd come in here without jeans on. A guy can only hope, huh?" Cole thought out loud.

Grace slapped him, and I gaped at him. "You prat!" I said. It sounded intelligent. And English. I mean, Ysabel used it.

"What's a prat?" He asked.

I glared at him, "I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you." I said. But honestly, I didn't know what it was.

"You don't even know what it is." He accused.

I glared at him silently.

"Okay! You wanted proof about the wolf thing, huh?" Sam broke through.

"Yep." I said, turning my attention to him.

"Well... Cole's not cured. So," He looked at Cole.

"You want me to turn into a wolf? Great." He said sarcastically. "Alright then." He said, standing up and walking to the door.

Grace gestured for me to follow him, and so I did. He walked to the back door, and glanced at me.

"If I attack you, I'm not sorry." He said.

"Why would you be?" I said, more then asked.

He smirked, then opened the door and walked out. For a minute, nothing happened. Then, he seemed to be sent into a fit of spasms. And slowly, he turned into a wolf.

"Cole?" I asked. Large, green eyes stared at me.

Sam and Grace were walking in, and looked at Cole, but... Wolf Cole.

Seconds later, he bounded off into the woods. "Where's he going?" I asked Sam.

"The woods. He is a wolf, instincts you know?" He answered.

I swallowed, "Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Do I detect a hint of caring?" Grace asked.

I felt my face get hot. "Of course not! He doesn't even have to come back." I said defiantly, "I have to go. Bye." I said running out.

I stood outside for a moment, just thinking. If the cold changed him, would he be back before the summer? Why did he go so willingly? It was curious...

I walked to my car, and got in. The cold was worse now, so I pulled the top up and turned up the heat. Then, I drove home.

The truth about know Cole was practically killing me. So... It spilled.

I messaged Ysabel, and told her.

"You know him, but you aren't alerting the authorities?" She asked.

"Because! I swore not to!" I replied.

"You were sworn to secrecy..." She replied.

"Exactly!" I told her.

"You need to tell the police or something." She insisted.

"But I can't!" I told her.

"And you can't because..." She said. "You like him!" She accused.

My face got red as I replied, "Of course not! He's a jerk! A prat!" I said.

"You called him a prat? Do you even know what that means?" She asked.

"Of course not! I'm not British!" I said.

I could almost see her rolling her eyes, "Whatever. I won't tell, but you need to." she said.

"Thanks..." I said, looking at the clock. It was midnight. "I gotta go, it's late. Night." I said, adding a ":)" to the end.

"Night! :3" She replied

I logged off, and curled up in my bed. My nightmare started like this:

I was running down a narrow hallway, and found a door. I looked back, then opened it quickly. It lead to a forest, and I glanced around. Then, I started running again. There was a growling sound from behind me, and my heart raced as I ran faster. A root flew up, and wrapped around my ankle. I fell to the ground, and turned over, trying to free myself. Another growl, and I got more scared. I saw a black silhouette coming towards me, and I ripped at the root harder. It wouldn't give it's hold.  
It got closer, and I saw it was a wolf. But the stunning, yet shocking trait was it's green eyes. It stalked toward me, then jumped. I screamed, and tried to get free. But too late, it pounced on me and snarled in my face. "No!" I screamed, "Leave me alone!" I cried, trying to crawl away. "If I attack you, I'm not sorry." Cole's voice said. Then, the wolf bit me. Hard, and on the shoulder. I cried out in pain, and swatted at it. It jumped away from me, and crept off, still watching.

"Lexi!" I heard a distant voice.

I writhed in pain, and felt my insides on fire.

"Lexi!" The voice was closer, "Wake up!"

And suddenly, I was sitting up in bed.

"Lexi! Thank God, are you okay?" My mum asked.

I breathed heavily for a minute, "Yeah... Fine..." I said, my hand creeping up to my shoulder. But I was fine... What a dream.


	9. Note

Hi! I would like to inform you that this story is not being updated on due to my laziness! I actually have 50+ chapters of this on a different website! I'll post it for you to go read it. You don't have to make an account for this "new" website, but I suggest you do. The sequel is already out as well.

Thanks! put: quotev . com |then| story/1579261/Youre-an-Addiction-Cole-St-Clair-Lovestory/1/


End file.
